Stuck in the Past
by Kagome300
Summary: Ranma x InuYasha Crossover. Akane and Kagome have been friends since childhood. What happens when Akane and Ranma get stuck in fuedal Japan with no way to get out. Chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ranma and InuYasha crossover. Ranma and Akane get stuck in the feudal times when the well won't permit them to crossover. Now they have to join InuYasha and the gang to destroy Naraku, gather the jewel shards, and find a way to get back home. What happens when they run into some very familiar people?

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

**Chapter 1: Down the Well**

Half demon Inuyasha was sent head first into the ground which cracked on impact. Kagome had given him one of the worst "sits" ever.

"Dammit wench. What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you call me a wench! All I wanted was to go home and see my childhood friend!" Kagome screamed, all her anger being unleashed on Inuyasha.

"You can't go home we still have jewel shards to find and Naraku isn't destroyed. It's not like he stops collecting shards every couple days!"

"I can do whatever I want to do and now I want to go home!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he started walking toward the village.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled. 'How dare he ignore me like that!'

"Are you done arguing yet?" Sango said from behind them.

Miroku crept silently behind Sango while she was trying to stop the inevitable fighting between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango said grabbing the hand inching closer to her backside."

"Lecherous monk." Inuyasha muttered from under his breath. "Well we better get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back to collecting shards."

With that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got onto Kirara and flew off as Inuyasha raced below them in the direction of Kaede's village.

* * *

'Something is wrong with her' Ranma thought as he walked on the fence gazing down at Akane. 'Oh well I might as well ask her.' He thought as he jumped off the fence to stand next to her. "Yo Akane what's up with ya today, ya didn't mallet me once the whole morning?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to see one of my childhood friends after school today. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and my mother was a friend of her mother and we grew up together as the best of friends." Said Akane as she continued to think about the afternoon ahead of her. 'What should I tell her about Ranma? Should I tell her how I feel? Wait, how do I feel?'

"I bet she's just as un-cute as ya." Ranma laughed as he jumped back up to the top of the fence.

"Ranma no baka!" Akane yelled as Ranma was sent flying courtesy of Air Akane.

'There's no way I'm telling Kagome about HIM!' She thought angrily.

Ranma landed in front of the school and on top of Kuno. Just as he landed rain started pouring and he felt the transformation occur. "Grrrrr, just my luck." Ranma said as she tried to get up from on top of Kuno who was hugging her saying "oh pigtailed goddess I Tatewaki Kuno, Captain of the Kendo Club, Rising Star of Furinkan High, also called the Blue Thunder will allow you to date with me. Ranma got up sending Kuno flying a good 50 yards away screaming "I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU!"

Akane ran into the school grounds to find Kuno nowhere to be seen. 'Huh, usually he is here waiting for me and in the middle of his speech by now. Not that I mind. The idea of not having to deal with Kuno everyday would be nice.' Akane thought as she ran trying to get to class on time.

After school Akane and Ranma, now in his male form, left school towards the Tendo Dojo.

As Akane entered the house and Ranma headed to the Dojo she went into the kitchen to see her sister making some snacks. "We're home Kasumi."

"Hello Akane, here is your train ticket to go see Kagome." Kasumi said handing her a ticket.

"Thanks Kasumi." Akane said as she hugged her sister and left for the train station.

* * *

"Akane!" Kagome screamed as she hugged her friend at the front door of her house.

"Kagome it has been so long since we've seen each other. I wish we could see each other more often like we used to." Akane said as they headed to Kagome's room.

In Kagome's room they talked about everything except the two subjects both were trying to avoid. Akane tried to bring up Ranma as little as possible and Kagome didn't mention her trips to the feudal era at all.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Kagome it's for you." Called her mom from downstairs.

"I'll be done in a few minutes. Look around or something while I'm gone" Kagome said as she headed downstairs.

While Kagome was on the phone, Akane wandered around outside recalling all her memories of the times she had been there. When she saw the shrine she remembered that even though she had been there tons of times she had never been allowed to go down there.

"Anybody down there?" Akane asked opening the door of the shrine.

Making sure no one else was there she walked down started looking around.

"Why would they put a well in their shrine?" Akane asked no one in particular.

"Where could she be?" Kagome said as she looked for Akane. "Huh. Why is the door to the shrine open?" Kagome asked as she headed toward the shrine. "Akane..." Kagome said from behind Akane as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ahhhh..." Akane screamed turning so fast she fell into the well. "What's happening?" Akane asked as she went from her time to the feudal era. Akane hit the bottom of the well totally confused at what had happened. 'I guess I just fell into the well but that doesn't explain that weird feeling I got while I was falling.' Akane thought. "Anyone up there?" Akane called up the well. Just then she saw a small boy with red hair and a fluffy little tail stare over the top of the well and down at her. "Can you pull me up?" Akane asked the small boy.

"Sure." He said dropping a vine down the well.

"Thanks." I said as I climbed out of the well.

"Sure, no problem. My name is Shippo." he said.

"I'm Akane."

"How did you get down there?" He asked.

"I accidentally fell in, but the place I fell in looked nothing like this"

"You dress like someone I know. Her name is Kagome."

"You know Kagome? I was at her house when I fell in the well."

"Uh oh." Shippo said as he realized what had happened.

"Uh oh what?"

"It's hard to explain but..." Shippo said as he told me the whole story of Kagome falling down the well into the feudal era as well as the hunt for the jewel shards.

"I...I...I can't believe it." I said but then realized that nothing is impossible as I thought about Ranma's curse.

At that moment they heard a shout from the well that sounded like Kagome. Shippo and Akane ran towards the well and found Kagome at the bottom of the well.

"Can you get me up, Shippo." She asked.

Shippo lowered the same vine he used to get me up and pulled her up to the top of the well.

Kagome panted as she got out of the well. "Akane...why were you in the shrine?"

Akane turned to face her friend. "I was curious since we've never been allowed down there before." She said.

"Well now that you know my secret do you want to meet my friends?" Kagome asked

"Sure that would be cool." Akane replied.

* * *

Authors Note: That's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can get the time. All reviews are welcome. Any constructive comments would be great. I haven't seen any like this. I hope there aren't any out there. I've got some good ideas to use later so look for this story to pick up a little after the storyline is set. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

**Chapter 2: Meet Inuyasha!**

Ranma was eating dinner with the rest of the family. Occasionally knocking his father, now in panda form, out when he tried to steal his food. 'I wonder how long Akane is staying at that friend of hers house.' Ranma thought. 'Oh well I shouldn't worry about it she'll be back soon. I wonder why I feel weird with her away anyway.'

After dinner Ranma went back to the dojo but he couldn't stop thinking about Akane and how she was acting so weird this morning. Unable to stop thinking about her Ranma went into the kitchen where Kasumi was washing the dishes from dinner. "Yo Kasumi."

"Oh hi Ranma. I thought you went to the dojo to workout." Kasumi replied turning around in surprise.

"I decided ta take a break. Anyway I was wondering how long Akane plans to stay at her friend's house. She was acting weird this morning but hit me with her mallet before I could ask." Ranma said trying not to sound too interested.

"Oh she should be back tomorrow morning. She probably was acting weird because she hadn't seen Kagome in so long and she wasn't sure what to say when she saw her. I wouldn't worry if I were you." Kasumi said giving Ranma a wink.

"I wasn't worried about that un-cute tomboy." Ranma said in a defensive tone as Kasumi went back to washing dishes. Ranma went outside and jumped onto the roof. He didn't notice a figure standing outside in the shadows listening to the conversation.

As soon as Ranma hopped onto the roof the figure slowly walked away thinking to herself 'Airen worried about violent girl. Need to break it up. Wait...violent girl go on trip without Airen. Perfect time to break up violent girl and Airen.' Shampoo thought excitedly as she headed towards the Nekohaten.

* * *

Kagome, Akane, and Shippo all headed towards Kaede's village. When they got there they found Miroku talking to lots of young women from the village while Sango was watching with a furious expression on her face. "Hey Sango." Kagome called getting her friends attention.

"Hey Kagome. I thought you were staying longer and who is that?" Sango asked pointing to Akane.

"This is my childhood friend Akane. She accidentally fell into the well and since she was here I decided to introduce her to you guys." Kagome explained.

"Just keep her away from Mir..." Sango started to say but was drowned out by Akane screaming "PERVERT" and Miroku landing 20 feet away from her with a red hand print on his cheek. "...oku." Sango finished. "Too late now I guess."

"Miroku couldn't you see one woman without having to go and grope her!" Kagome screamed turning to talk to Akane. "Anyway I see you've met Miroku. He's a monk though you couldn't tell from how he acts."

"Yes we've met!" Akane said still fuming.

"Unfortunately yes. Anyway this is my friend Sango. She's a demon slayer. They hunt and destroy demons. Unfortunately all of her fellow demon slayers including her family were killed. That's why we are out to destroy the demon Naraku who is the one to kill Sango's family, put the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand, and tricked Inuyasha into fighting Kikyo." Kagome explained.

"So you all hunt down this demon named Naraku. Also who is Inuyasha? I haven't met him yet." Akane asked.

"Inuyasha will be back tomorrow if you want to stick around." Sango replied.

"Well I said I'd be back home tomorrow morning but I don't think it will be too much of a problem but I am not sleeping in the same room as the pervert, got it." Akane said as she glared at Miroku.

"Great! And don't worry we won't let Miroku near you." Kagome said as she gave Miroku a warning glare.

Miroku opened his mouth to defend himself but founds words futile against Akane, Kagome, and Sango. Eventually he just walked away in defeat.

* * *

Ranma awoke the next morning when her panda of a father dumped a bucket of cold water on her head. "What'd ya do that for Pops?" Genma held up a sign saying 'Your fiancée is coming back today. You have to go meet her at the train station.' "Whatever..." Ranma muttered, finally getting out of her bed.

Ranma waited at the station for 3 hours waiting for Akane to get there and finally left to go back to the house. As Ranma arrived at the dojo his father looked up from where he was playing shogi with Soun and saw an extremely angry Ranma glaring at him. "I waited for 3 hours Pops and she wasn't there!" Ranma yelled punching his father right into the koi pond. Ranma left and went to get a snack in the kitchen and found Kasumi pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. "Those look great. Can I have one?"

"Sure Ranma just make sure to leave some for everyone else." Kasumi replied as Ranma started wolfing down the cookies. "Where is Akane, Ranma?" Kasumi asked noticing that she wasn't with him.

Ranma stopped wolfing down the cookies and said "She didn't show up at the train station and I have no clue why."

"Maybe you should go to Kagome's house and see if everything is alright." Kasumi said.

"Ok fine I'll go check Kasumi. But it ain't cus I'm worried about her." Ranma replied.

"Sure Ranma." Kasumi said with a hint of sarcasm that Ranma didn't pick up. "Here is Kagome's address. There is a train that goes to a station close to her house."

* * *

"Akane wake up." Kagome said as she nudged her friend trying to wake her up.

"Ranma I don't want to wake up this early." Akane mumbled as she rolled over.

'Boy is she a deep sleeper. I guess I'll have to try other methods. And who is Ranma. Akane never mentioned him while we were talking yet he has to be pretty important to her if she talks about him in her sleep.' Kagome thought as she went and filled a bucket with water and walked back into where her friend was sleeping and poured the bucket of cold water on Akane.

"Ranma no baka." Akane yelled springing up from where she was sleeping. "Oh Kagome." She said remembering where was and that Ranma wasn't even in this time. 'Damn. Now I mentioned Ranma and she's going to ask me who he is.'

"Sorry I had to use the cold water to wake you up but you were sleeping pretty deeply and this was the only other way I could think of waking you up. Anyway why don't you get changed and then come outside." Kagome said walking out.

'I sure am glad we went back to our time and got extra clothes to change into last night.' Akane thought as she walked out. Akane found where Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were eating and walked over to join them.

"Hi Akane how was your night sleep." Sango asked.

"Fine." Akane answered. "Where is that Inuyasha person? I said to my family I'd be home this morning and was hoping to leave after I met him."

"He's still not here. He should come back soon though." Kagome replied. "Akane, this morning you were talking in your sleep and you mentioned someone named Ranma twice. I was just wondering who he is."

"He's my fiancé." Akane said as Kagome gasped. "I didn't mention him because he's a jerk and the only reason I am engaged to him is because our parents made an agreement before we were born. Besides that he has two other fiancés, well three if you count Kodachi, and he's always insulting me."

"Wow that's horrible." Kagome replied, but she knew from knowing Akane for years that Akane really cared about Ranma no matter how much of a jerk she said he was. "Well Akane can you stay a little longer since Inuyasha isn't here yet. I really wanted you to meet him."

"Ok I can stay a little longer but just until he arrives then I'm going back." Akane said. 'It's not like Ranma misses me.'

* * *

'This is it, the home of Kagome Higurashi.' Ranma thought as he knocked on the front door. A young boy opened the door.

"Hello, who are you." He asked.

"My name is Ranma Saotome. My friend Akane said she'd be staying here with her friend Kagome but was supposed to be home this morning." Ranma said.

"My name is Sota. I'm Kagome's brother." He said. "Kagome and Akane are not here right now. They probably went down the well."

"Huh. They went to the bottom of a well. That's weird." Ranma said. "Where is the well and why'd they go down it."

"Well it's complicated but the well takes you back in time to feudal Japan." Sota said looking up to see a shocked Ranma staring at him. "I can take you to the well."

Ranma regained his composure and said "Yeah sure take me to the well. I'm not sure I believe ya but weirder things have happened to me before."

"Ok. Just follow me." Sota said running toward the shrine.

Ranma followed Sota to the well and looked down it. "Are ya lying to me kid? This looks like an ordinary old well." Ranma said.

"I'm not lying. If you really want to prove me wrong why don't you jump down and try." Sota shouted.

"Ok but I'm only doing this cus I never turn down a challenge." Ranma said jumping into the well.

* * *

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here." Sango shouted from pretty far away, making the girls look up from where they were talking.

"Let's go, Akane." Kagome said as she got up quickly and dragged her friend over to where Sango had been shouting from.

'I wonder what this Inuyasha is like.' Akane thought as they neared the village. After they entered the village Akane saw a boy with long silver hair. At first glance she thought he was a normal boy but then she saw the doggy ears on his head and noticed his sharp claws. "Is that Inuyasha?" Akane asked Kagome in a hushed voice.

"Yup. That's him." Kagome replied.

"But he doesn't look very human." Akane said.

"That's cus I'm not." The boy said as the girls walked up.

'How did he hear me?' Akane thought. Instead she asked "If you're not human, what are you?"

"He's a half demon." Kagome replied.

"I thought you guys fight demons though. If so then why are you teamed up with one?" Akane asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Feh. I'm only here so that we can collect the jewel shards. Then I can steal the jewel and use it to become a full demon." Inuyasha said with his nose in the air.

"Sit." Kagome commanded as Inuyasha smashed into the ground. "See. There is no way he can steal the jewel from me because all I have to do is say the word sit..." Inuyasha smashed into the ground again "...and Inuyasha can be subdued." Kagome said to Akane putting emphasis behind the second sit. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said in a fake sympathetic tone.

"How did you do that?" Akane asked

"It's the necklace around his neck. Every time I use the "s" word he can be subdued." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stood up. "And I can't take the damn thing off." Inuyasha said trying to take the necklace off to no avail.

"That's cool. If I only I could do that to Ranma." Akane said giggling.

"Ha. You'd never be able to put that thing on my head." Said a voice from behind them.

Akane swerved around recognizing the voice. "RANMA!"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to load this chapter. I have been really busy. I'll try not to take so long next time. Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Amasaki Reyoko:** Thanks. It has to start off a little slow so I can set the setting so expect it to get better.

**K-Dog the Fire Beast:** Thanks a lot for the support. I am happy with how I did the first chapter. Unfortunately I have this fear like I'm going to screw up a good story and that I'm not a very good writer so your support means a lot.

**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child:** I hope it stays interesting. I've got some pretty good ideas about how to have Ranma and Akane both go to feudal Japan but still have the idea of a Ranma fan fiction. Wait for some good surprises.

**Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter:** I can't believe I missed that mistake. I guess I didn't proof read it well enough. Thanks for pointing it out. I'll watch to make sure it doesn't happen again.

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thanks but expect it to get better.

**cherrybloss9:** Sorry I wasn't able to update very fast but here it is!

**rickW22:** Thanks and today lol!

**MyImaginaryInuYasha:** My idea of getting Ranma into the feudal era isn't ver imaginative but oh well. I like the idea two. These are 2 of my favorite anime series.

**Baron Hausenpheffer:** I understand the basic concept is similar but once we get more in depth their will be differences. I hope I can keep the characters in character so thank you. I don't hink it'll be that long but it's possible.

**Dagorwen of Ithilien:** Sorry but I am an Inuyasha/Kagome, Ranma/Akane, and Sango/Miroku fan so it will probably be like that.

**Next Chapter: Face off Ranma vs. Inuyasha**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I could give you tons of excuses but I wont because you probably won't care anyway. All I can say is I'm sorry but on the bright side I have chapters 4 and 5 written so all I have to do is edit them and post them. I know it is a really short chapter but I'm bad at battle scenes and this was the best I could cook up. The next is defiantly longer because of all the talking and explanations.

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

**Chapter 3: Face off Ranma vs. Inuyasha**

"Yo Akane. What is he?" Ranma said pointing at Inuyasha.

"The name is Inuyasha and for your information I'm a demon." He said as he stood proudly.

"He means HALF demon." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. "Hi, my name is Kagome."

"I see. The demon part of him must make him really stupid to let you slip that necklace over his head." Ranma replied.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled. "That's it we fight now."

"Fine. I never turn down a challenge, mutt face." Ranma replied as Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

'Uh oh. Inuyasha is gonna kill him for sure now. He called him the same thing Koga does.' Kagome thought turning to Akane. "Akane Inuyasha is gonna kill Ranma."

"Like I care about that baka." Akane replied in fake anger. 'Ranma please don't get yourself killed."

'Hn, this guy is gonna be easy. He hasn't even gotten into a fighting stance…' Inuyasha thought before Ranma interrupted it.

"Aren't ya gonna come at me?" Ranma asked.

"I'll come when I'm ready Inuyasha growled as he charged at Ranma. "Gotcha." He yelled as he swung his sword into where Ranma should be. "Huh where…" he said as he felt no impact.

"Behind you." Ranma said as he connected with Inuyasha's face.

"You'll pay for that." Inuyasha yelled as he charged over and over at Ranma who just kept dodging his attacks. "Fight with me." He growled, clearly getting frustrated.

"Make me, mutt face." Ranma replied teasingly. 'Perfect. He is getting very angry and has no idea what I'm doing.'

Akane watched as Ranma effortlessly dodged an angry Inuyasha. Then she saw it. 'Oh my god. He is using the Hiryu Shoten Ha.' She thought. "Kagome, Inuyasha is in trouble."

"I know. He can't even hit Ranma." Kagome said watching the battle intently.

"No. That isn't it. Ranma may look like he just dodging but he has almost completed one of his most powerful attacks." Akane said.

"What! How?" Kagome stammered.

"This attack works better the angrier your opponent is. You see as their chi becomes hot Ranma collides it with his cold chi. This collision of hot on cold creates a twister that slams into his opponent. At least, that's how I understand it." Akane said as she turned back to the fight. "Watch. It should happen any moment now."

'Almost there…' Ranma thought as he stepped into the center of the spiral. Inuyasha charged and Ranma punched the ground where Inuyasha stood yelling "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Inuyasha was thrown back by the twister that struck him in the chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she watched in horror as he was struck by the twister.

Inuyasha raised himself off of the ground with his sword. "I'm okay, Kagome." He said. "How the hell did you do that?"

"My cold chi was the opposite of the hot chi you produced while you were angry. I then lead you into the spiral and collided the two chi at the center of the spiral." Ranma explained.

"Feh. Sounds a lot like my wind scar." Inuyasha said.

"What's a wind scar?" Ranma asked.

"I'll show you." Inuyasha said as he raised his now glowing sword. "Prepare yourself."

"I'll be fine." Ranma said as he closed his eyes and trust his hands in front of him.

"I warned you! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought the Tetsusaiga down, sending giant waves of energy toward Ranma.

Ranma opened his eyes to see them coming. "Oh shit. Those are powerful. But then again, so is mine." Ranma said, thrusting his hands forward yelling, "MOKO TAKASHIBA!" as a giant ball of energy erupted from his hands and collided with the wind scar. As they collided they created a giant explosion that sent both fighters flying.

'Dammit he stopped my wind scar.' Inuyasha thought as he got up.

'Shit. I was barely able to stop his attack.' Ranma thought picking himself off the ground too. "Time to get serious." He said as he rushed forward yelling "KACHU TENSION AMIGURIKEN!" Inuyasha was thrown back by the hundreds of blurred punches and may have been able to counter had it not been for Ranma sending a second Moko Takashiba at him, which sent him flying. Ranma walked over to Inuyasha and said, "I guess I win." As he stood above the bruised an battered Inuyasha.

* * *

"Yay! Shampoo find right house. Violent kitchen destroyer go die now." Shampoo said to herself as she made her way to the front door and knocked. When a small boy answered she asked, "Who you? Shampoo looking for friend Akane."

"My name is Sota." He said. "Akane is still down the well with Kagome too."

"Why Akane in well?" Shampoo asked, clearly puzzled.

"You won't believe me but it connects to the feudal era of Japan." Sota said.

"Shampoo believe." She said nodding her head. "Is well only way back?"

"Yes. As far as we know it is the only way back to this time." Sota answered.

"Where well?" Shampoo asked.

"It's over there." Sota said pointing to a building across the yard.

"Shampoo thank you." She said as she ran towards the well house.

As she approached the well she looked down. "Well looks ordinary. But no is hard to believe little boy." She said as she raised her bonborris. She brought down her bonborris and said, "Good bye Akane."

* * *

**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child:** Don't know how I over looked that but I fixed it.

**Tessa-Chan:** Accepting anonymous reviews now ! Everything's coming soon. If your reading this Shampoo has already done her part. As for being unrealistic. I'm gonna try and slow it down a bit.

**K-Dog the Fire Beast:** Thanks for the advice. I'm enjoying it so far -

**Tyrean:** Thanks. The next chapter actually explains a lot. Keep reading. I think it's getting better.

**fanfic lover:** Thank you very much. I'm very flattered. I hope to keep that up.

**kenra:** I'm definitely continuing. I like them too.

**Nunofyorbiz:** Not exactly like that but I've got something else up my sleeve.

**lady-water-dragon:** As said in the Author notes I have 4 and 5 written now they just need to be edited.

**hassan henry:** Thanks I'll email you. You could just put me on Author Alert but I'll email tomorrow anyway.

**Next** **Chapter: Feelings and Explanations**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Yay it's up. Sorry it took so long but I took someone's advice and made it longer. I combined a couple smaller chapters into this bigger one. I was also delayed because of the holidays but I dont think you want excuses so here it is, after the replies toreviews of course. This chapter isn't one of my best but it gets better as it goes along. And for all the Ranma and Akane fans out there don't be distressed, I am one too so you can almost bet on that pairing. This break up was one of the best excuses I could think of for the Inuyasha gang to go to China. Also I added the two Gods for a reason so that will be explained later

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

**Chapter 4: Feelings and Explanations**

A beautiful woman walked through a gigantic garden. Her long blonde hair draped down to her mid back. Her blue eyes glinted with pride and mischief as she exited the garden and walked into a huge palace. Almost as soon as she had entered what must have been her bedroom she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said.

The doors opened and another woman walked into the room. "My lady." She said with a bow. "Lord Chaos (Kaosu) is here to see you. He seems very angry. Should I let him in?" To her surprise the woman beside her started laughing softly.

"Yes let him in." She said controlling her laughter. "I guess he found out."

"Yes my lady." She said and with another bow exited the room. A minute after the woman had left the room the doors burst open and a tall man with short black hair stormed into the room. He walked right over to where she had stood up.

"Order (Kiritsu)…" He growled.

"Yes Lord Chaos or should I say Kaosu."

"Stop trying to play innocent Kiritsu." He spat. "You know what you did and you know that you cheated."

"Cheat is such a strong word. I merely gave them a push in the right direction."

"You deliberately cheated so you would win the bet."

**-Flashback-**

"Lord Chaos! You should not torture those people in Nerima. I've had enough of it."

"Neither should you. You always break up my fun." He retorted. "Besides it's not like Ranma and Akane would get together anyway."

"Would you care to make a wager on that Kaosu?"

"Fine Kiritsu! The loser of the bet has to stay out of Nerima forever."

"And until then we both do not meddle with the people of Nerima."

"Agreed." He smirked 'She has no clue what she just agreed too.'

"Fine." She said calmly. 'He will live to regret that bet.'

**-Back to Fight-**

"If I recall we promised not to meddle with the people in NERIMA." She shouted pronouncing every syllable of Nerima. "And I did not. I merely lifted the ability for certain people to go through the well." I had nothing to do with them falling in or the destruction of the well. And even if I had it wasn't in Nerima so it doesn't count."

"This is not over Kiritsu." Chaos spat as he left the room.

"That is where you are wrong Lord Chaos."

* * *

"All finished Inuyasha." Kagome said as she finished tending to his wounds. Looking down at Inuyasha she asked, "How did Ranma do such a number on you anyway." 

"He just got lucky!" Inuyasha growled as he got up. At that Inuyasha left towards the forest. Once he was sure no one was following him he leapt up into a tree. 'Man that Ranma is good. I could tell he was just playing with me. He could have won much faster but he didn't. What was he trying to accomplish? Ahh I'd better forget it. All this thinking is making my head hurt."

* * *

Meanwhile Akane, instead of tending to Ranma's wounds, was creating them. "Ranma you baka! Why'd you go pick a fight with Inuyasha? You could have been seriously hurt or even killed!" She screamed as she pounded him into the ground with her mallet. "I think I have a fitting punishment though." She said as she stopped pounding him into the ground. 

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"Just look down at your neck." Akane replied.

**-Flashback-**

Akane walked up to Kagome who was helping out in the village. She started to help Kagome and finally asked, "How did you subdue Inuyasha just by saying "sit"."

"WellKaede made a bead necklace for Inuysha whichreacts to the special word." She explained. "Why did you want to know though?"

Akane looked at her with a mischievousglint in her eyes. "How long does it take to make one of those."

**-End Flashback-**

"Kaede agreed to make you one too and it wil only respond to my one word." She explained. "I did it while you were sleeping. It took quite a few tries to find the word."

"What...word...is...it." Ranma stammered not liking the look in her eyes one little bit.

"Cat." She said as he plummeted face first into the ground. Ranma immediately got up and headed for the door. "Cat." Akane said with malice. "You want to go huh.THEN HERE!"She yelledas she sent him flying through the air and into the forest.

* * *

When Ranma woke up he saw he was in the forest. He looked up and saw Inuyasha in what looked like deep thought. "Wow you're actually thinking. This is a first." He called. Inuyasha didn't move at all so he bounded up to the branch Inuyasha was on. When he reached the branch he found Inuyasha sleeping. "So much for thinking." He said almost falling out of the tree from surprise. He tried to wake him up by shaking him but it didn't work so he did the next best thing, "Kagome is in trouble, mutt face." He said to Inuyasha who instantly sprung up. 

"Where is Kagome? Was it Naraku? Got to save her. He asked clearly frantic. Then he noticed Ranma's smirk and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome is fine. I just did that to wake ya up, mutt face." He said ignoring Inuyasha's last question. "She must mean a lot to ya though."

Inuyasha started to get a blush but quickly covered it growling at Ranma. "What's it to you."

"Oh nothing." Ranma said innocently. "I just have a feeling that ya have hidden feelings for her but can't get the courage to tell her."

Inuyasha again started to blush but again covered it with a growl as he quickly thought up a come back, "I have the same feeling about you and that Akane girl."

Ranma quickly bounded down from the tree but not after saying, "You didn't object to my previous statement."

Inuyasha bounded down too, not willing to let Ranma humiliate him like that. "You didn't object either."

Ranma turned and started to walk towards the village saying, "I don't want to have this stupid argument with you." Inuyasha quickly followed him towards the village.

* * *

"Akane…" Kagome started as she approached her friend who had sent Ranma flying shortly ago. "What's wrong?" 

Akane turned towards Kagome and showed her tear stained face. "It's Ranma." She said finally. "He always says and does hurtful things to me and I just can't take it."

"Akane. He really does care about you he just doesn't show…"

"No Kagome. I can't take it anymore. I HATE RANMA! Besides, who would fall in love with a sex changing freak like him." Akane shouted.

* * *

Both Ranma and Inuyasha entered the village when they heard, "…I HATE RANMA! Besides, who would fall in love with a sex changing freak like him." Ranma froze. 

'Akane hates me.' He thought. He looked next to him at Inuyasha who was for once being sympathetic and he ran into the forest.

Inuyasha watched Ranma run into the forest. "Dammit. I feel sorry for him." He said as he walked over to Kagome and Akane.

* * *

Kagome looked up as she heard a person walking behind her. It was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you're back. What's wrong?" She asked noticing his sad face. 

"It's Ranma. He…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Akane.

"What's wrong with Ranma? Is he okay?" Akane asked.

"No he's not. Someone hurt him really bad." He said.

"Who hurt him? I'll make them pay." She said conjuring her mallet out of thin air.

"You did Akane. You hurt him emotionally."

"How?"

"He walked here with me and we heard what you said to Kagome. He loved you and you said you hated him."

"But I didn't mean it. I only…"

"Then you shouldn't have said it." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he started walking away. "Oh and he ran into the forest if you wanna know."

'I hope that she follows him.' He thought walking into a hut.

* * *

Ranma ran not caring where he was going. He only thought of one thing, 'I have to get away from Akane.' He just kept running. Finally he found himself in the clearing with the well. 'I guess I should just go back.' He thought as he jumped into the well.

* * *

Akane was racing through the forest trying to find Ranma but managed to come up empty. 'Where could he be?' she thought. "Of course. The well. He's planning to go home." Akane ran to the well. After a minute of running she arrived at the well and was put off because she couldn't see Ranma anywhere. 'I guess he jumped.' She thought walking to the well. When she looked down she saw an unconscious Ranma starting to stir. "I'm going to get you out." She yelled. "I'll be right back Ranma. 

Ranma woke up with a giant headache. He looked up just to see Akane leave and hear her say she'd be right back. 'I can't face her now.' Ranma thought. I guess I'll just have to find a way out of here on my own.' Ranma thought for a second and finally decided to climb up the vines on the side of the well. He wasn't sure they were sturdy but he managed to reach the top. Almost as soon as he was out of the well he heard someone approaching the clearing. 'It's probably Akane. I can't face her.' With that thought he left the opposite direction into the forest.

* * *

When Akane came back with a strong looking vine in her hands she went over to the well and looked down. 'How did he get out and where did he go?' She thought. 'Maybe he went back to the village.' With that she ran at full speed towards the village. She started to feel a little uneasy as she neared the hut. 'What if he doesn't accept my apology what if he ran away from me.' She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and ran into the hut. She looked around and noticed no one else there. "Ranma. How…could…you…leave…me?" She thought and immediately burst into tears. While she was crying she didn't notice that another person had walked into the hut and was right behind her. 

Sango walked into the hut and was stunned by the sight she saw. The girl she recognized from having been introduced to was kneeling on the floor crying her eyes out. She quickly regained her composure and placed a hand on the bawling teens shoulder. She felt the other girls body stiffen and she said, "It's all right. Everything's ok now." She quickly felt the other girl relax and she sat down next to her. After a few moments of them sitting in silence she asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She didn't see any sign of reaction from the other girl. She tried another question and asked, "Does this have something to do with that boy who was here earlier?"

She quickly discovered this was not the right question to ask. Almost as soon as she said it the other girl started crying again. After a few minutes she got her to relax again. She was about to try another question when she heard the other girl speak. "Yes it is about Ran…him."

Sango saw this as a sign to proceed and asked "Can you tell me what happened?"

After a few moments of silence in which Sango thought the other girl was thinking she heard her say, "I said that I hated him and I found out that he loves me. But I really didn't mean it. Really love it I just couldn't admit it when Kagome asked." She cried.

"Your name is Akane right." She said and saw Akane nod. "Well I am no expert but maybe you should try and make it up now by telling him how you really feel."

"That's the problem." Akane replied. "He left."

"Like through the well?" Sango asked

"No apparently he couldn't go through it because when I found him he was unconscious on the bottom of the well."

Sango was shocked by this. 'He couldn't go through the well. I have to tell Kagome later.'

"Are you okay Sango?" Akane asked. "You look shocked."

'I can't tell her she might not be able to go home. Not until I check with Kagome.' She thought. "I'm fine. I was thinking since Ranma is gone how about you travel with us in our hunt for the jewel shards. That way if we see him on our travels you can talk to him."

"That sounds fine." Akane replied much more cheerful than at the beginning of their discussion. "You're a marital artist right?"

"Yes I am the last of the demon slayers. We hunt down demons and destroy them." She replied seeing the confused look on Akane's face.

"How about we spar then. We can teach each other what we know." Akane said. Seeing the look of uncertainty on her newest friends face she added, "Just a friendly match. No weapons and no killing blows."

Sango was still a little uncertain. 'What if I hit her too hard and hurt her.' She thought. 'Well I guess I can just go easy on her until I know how strong she is.' Finally making up her mind she replied, "Ok. There's an open field on the outskirts of the village."

* * *

lala: Thanks. It is reviews like yours that keep me motivated.

Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child: That is for sure. This chapter shows a little of it and there sure will be a lot more. How do you like a necklace for Ranma? I'm almost as evil as they are.

ForgottenSmile: Thanks for the correction. Fixed now

fanfic lover: Damn I feel bad now. I'll try to update more but I rewrote this chapter 3 times until I got it right.

Tangent: Maybe. Who knows. Winks PS: Next Chapter

Igvy: I hope you like how it does.

ColdCypher: Believe it. Much cooler stuff in the future. Next Inuyasha group goes to China. I can't wait to explore Jusenkyo curses with the Inuyasha gang.

Amasaki Reyoko: I took your advice and made a longer chapter. I actually like writing longer chapters.

**Next Chapter:** **Nihao Ranko** (Subject to Change)


End file.
